Forum:Chat
As I said before, I am planning on reenabling chat sometime within the next couple of days, hopefully. However, there are some issues I wish to be worked out before I go forward with reenabling it. First, customization; there are numerous customizations on the FiM wiki's chat that make it a better experience for the users. I'll link to all the main pages where, if there are no serious objections, I'll directly copy over the customized code (as I know the guy who wrote the bulk of the coding a good friend of mine, and I checked with him just to make sure), changing it only where it's necessary (due to the different wiki names), or anywhere we discuss changes, and agree upon them. Here are all the MediaWiki pages that would be copied over from the FiM wiki (and in cases where there's already default content on this wiki's equivalent pages, that default content would be overwritten): MediaWiki:Emoticons, MediaWiki:Chat-you-were-kicked, MediaWiki:Chat-you-are-banned-text, Chat-you-were-banned, MediaWiki:Chat-ban-option-list, MediaWiki:Chat-default-topic, MediaWiki:Chat-headline, MediaWiki:Chat-log-reason-banadd, MediaWiki:Chat-user-joined, MediaWiki:Chat-user-parted, and MediaWiki:Chat-welcome-message for the interface messages, and then MediaWiki:Chat.js, MediaWiki:Chat.css, and MediaWiki:Chat.js/load.js for the customizations like custom mod stars, Day/Night chat, and the chat clear button (except for that first one, they all affect only the person who clicks them, to my knowledge). Personally, I think they're all fine, except for the day custom mod icon; I was thinking of changing it from a vector of Celestia's CM to a vector of Luna's CM (as the latter is more popular in the fandom, while the former is more prominent in the show, so for both wikis, it fits). Now, onto what (I fully expect) will be the thornier of the two issues I want to get resolved before chat is reenabled: the rules. I think that for now, the rules for chat on the FiM wiki will work, though we could possibly loosen some of them up. Here they are; I think that perhaps we could get rid of the "harsh language" rule, make it something like "don't use it excessively". And perhaps the rping rule, though I kinda like that one. I hope to get this discussion finished sooner, rather than later, so I can reenable chat ASAP. If, once we have more traffic and a larger community, the chat rules are deemed to be too strict, or insufficient, or whatever, a new discussion can be brought up at that point. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 06:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : Since I'm not very likely to be in the chat very often, I'll pretty much leave this to you. My advice for the rules would be to keep them to a minimum and see what works and what doesn't. --Tulipclaymore 09:22, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Hum, sounds good to me. I'll leave this discussion open a couple more days, just in case anyone else wants to get their two cents in, before I go ahead and do all that I proposed. And yeah, I agree with the rules thing; better to find this stuff out now than when we have a larger community, and any changes to the rules might be much more controversial. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 03:11, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :: So, anybody else have anything else to add? I'll reopen chat by Saturday if there are no further comments from anyone. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 07:10, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Actually, since I'm not predicting any protest over the customizations, I'll handle those now, but just wait to create this page, and reenable chat, until tomorrow. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 23:08, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, since no one else replied, I'm gonna assume consensus. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 04:02, May 27, 2012 (UTC)